Listen to the rain
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: Iruka has been issued a challenge train a orphaned girl to be a ninja by the age of twelve, so what happens when a uncontrollable power is unleashed inside of her and their only hope of controlling in it is in the hands of the umovable Sauske Uchiha? R


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay people I am writing a Naruto fic, now please review and let me know what you think otherwise I won't continue. I need encouragement…so here it is.**

_**Chapter 1. **_

_**Girls should not be ninjas.**_

**------------------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little girl stood outside the ninja academy, an awestruck expression on her young innocent face. As she watched the children enter the doors to the academy. There was nothing more in the world that this little girl wanted than to be a ninja, but she had no family and the people she lived with thought being a ninja was a job meant for boys alone. They chose to ignore the fact that women became ninja's everyday.

It was then a man with a kind expression and soft eyes approached the little girl. "Will you be joining us in the academy today?" he questioned in a friendly tone.

The little girl bit her knuckles and shook her head sending long coppery locks flying around her face. "Why is that?" he questioned his brow furrowed as if deep in thought.

The girl removed her knuckle from her mouth and spoke in a tiny voice, "I'm not allowed…" her face fell as she thought about the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to join the other children.

"And why is that?" the man pressed looking more and more perplexed.

"My family…says being a ninja is a job for men." the girl whispered and at the man's shocked expression her face turned crimson.

"Now that's silly…everybody knows women are much stronger." he said with a little chuckle and this caused the girl to giggle. "Will you be missed if you're gone for a couple of hours?"

"No." she admitted knowing that Kimie-san (her guardian's daughter and her supposed babysitter) was too busy flirting with the neighbor's son, to worry about where she went and what she did. So no one would be looking for her until suppertime.

"Well I see no harm and letting you visit the academy." the kind man commented offhandedly. The look on her face must have been very pleasing because the man's face broke into a huge grin. "Now, before we enter the academy I must introduce myself. I am Iruka." he said giving her a little bow.

"I'm Anya." she said with a little giggle as she bowed in return.

"Well Anya, we must hurry and get to class it wouldn't be a good example for the teacher to show up late…would it?" Iruka said holding out his hand for her to take.

Anya shook her head and took his big warm hand and followed him into the large building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"B-but Lord Hokage," Iruka stuttered as he looked over to Anaya's guardians. Who stared at him with unmasked rage and contempt. It was the famous plastic surgeon, Kai and his wife Ruby…nobody really knew their last names. When Iruka had suggested a meeting to Lord Hokage to talk with Anya's parents about her attending the academy. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"Iruka," The older man said calmly as he removed his pipe from his mouth and released a stream of smoke out of his mouth, "We must respect Anya's guardians' wishes…and if they rather not have her trained as a ninja…so be it." Iruka was about to protest, but something in the Hokage's eyes, silenced him.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." Kai said bowing at the waist, before looking at Iruka with contempt in his hazel eyes. "If that is all…my wife and I, must be on our way." he paused waiting for the Hokage's response, and when he nodded the go ahead, the man and his wife swept out of the room, leaving no sign they had ever been there.

Once there footfalls could no longer be heard, the Hokage turned to Iruka a wicked smile dancing in his eyes, all the while his lips remained serious. "Iruka…your passion for the students in the academy is remarkable," Iruka was silent as he waited for the but, yet it never came, "so lets see how deep your dedication runs." he gave Iruka a challenging look, "I want you to train the girl until the age of twelve, in your spare time, not on the academy's time. If she shows promise by that time, enough promise to became a remarkable ninja…by then she will be old enough to make her own choices and nothing her guardians say or do can keep her from being a ninja."

"No disrespect, sir, but you heard her guardians. There is no way there going to let her train while she's still young enough to obey their rules." He protested, feeling defeated, there was something about this child that urged him to train her, something in her eyes held promise.

The Hokage gave him a knowing smile. "It has come to my attention her guardians are quite often out of town and they leave the girl with their daughter, whose to say they would find out while their out of town your training the child?" Iruka was shocked he still couldn't grasp that the Hokage was actually encouraging him to train the girl, and then as if reading his mind Hokage began to speak again, "obviously something in this child shows promise otherwise I doubt you would be wasting your time or mine. So will you take my challenge?" he asked releasing a stream of smoke from his mouth.

Iruka felt an adrenaline induced smile spread across his, "your challenge has been accepted."

The Hokage put his pipe into his mouth as he gave a chuckle. "Excellent. Now of course I expect you to bring her in once a year and to be tested by a hand selected instructor and if she doesn't meet certain critique…challenge over." He then signaled Iruka was dismissed, Iruka bowed and exited the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya had slipped into the back of the academy, where the training fields were set up, and found a swing that hung from a single tree. She sat down and began to move back and forth, the day at the academy with Iruka-Sensei had been wonderful, the other kids had been nice if not also wonderful…but Anya also knew she would not be allowed to return her guardian Kai had made that clear when he had found out she had went to the academy behind his back.

Anya reached around and placed a small hand on her back where his whip had beat her repeatedly for her disobedience, but somehow every lashing had been worth the moment where she had been allowed to train. If only it had been for more than one day.

Anya heard someone behind her she looked over her shoulder to see a dark headed boy about her age, his eyes were the color of onyx and it was scary how they were looking at her. Anya tried to recall his name from the academy yesterday…she knew Iruka-Sensei had mentioned it and then she remembered Uchiha Sasuke.

He had given her a timid smile when Iruka was introducing her to everyone in the classroom, and she had smiled back.

"Sasuke," Anya whispered, but he didn't answer only stared at her with large onyx eyes. "I'm Anya, remember from yesterday." she continued, and she could see something was wrong the frozen look on his face, and he dropped to the ground sobbing. That's when she saw the scratches that were dripping blood.

Anya was up off the swing in a second and ran to his crouched form, and placed her arms around his shuddering figure. And even in her innocent young mind she knew something was terribly, terribly wrong, but she didn't know what she should do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka couldn't believe it, the entire Uchiha clan massacred, by the promising Uchiha Itachi. No one knew what had happened but something it seemed had snapped in the pride of the Uchiha clan, but reasoning this out was not Iruka's job. It was his job to find the youngest Uchiha, the only other survivor.

It seemed he had disappeared, and the Hokage had given Iruka the job to search Konoha from top to bottom for the small boy. _He could be anywhere. _Iruka thought biting his lower lip, and in shock none the less, this was going to be difficult.

Iruka was nearing the academy when he caught sight of Anya running towards him, coming from the direction of the academy. Tears streaming down the girls cheeks and she looked as if she was in shock herself. "Iruka-Sensei." she cried out grabbing his hand and tugging on it urgently. "Sasuke…I don't know what's wrong he passed out. It was awful he was crying and now there's something wrong with him."

"Show me where." Iruka urged, but Anya was already pulling him to the training fields behind the academy. When Iruka caught sight of the boy's unconscious figure, he took off in an all out sprint. When he saw the boy was alive with only minimum wounds. He turned to Anya and said, "We have to get him to the hospital. I need you to follow me closely…understand?"

She nodded, and ran along side of him as they took off in the direction of the hospital.

**Okay my first chapter I don't know if I put to much action to soon, but ok it's too late to fix anything so let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
